


Never Let Me Go

by beauti_ful_sinner



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauti_ful_sinner/pseuds/beauti_ful_sinner
Summary: everything comes with a price .i never belived this until i meet him .this is a story of lovers turning to ennemies .friendship tested .of broken trust , broken hearts ...just a small advice : protect your heart , and never trust the rich popular kids .





	Never Let Me Go

  
just like every cliché story, mine too starts the same. nothing out of ordinary, I was just some girl who wanted to blind in a crowd, never wanting attention or any kind of social interfere with others, I just wanted peace while surviving my first years at university, and I tried as much as I could to maintain my inexistence and stay hidden as long as I possibly can, but nothing goes according to my plans because somehow when he came stumbling on my life without further notice,  without permission he busied himself in my business and he made me notice him , it all started with that accident , the one that broke me apart , shied my heart to pieces I can never repair it again …  
  
  
it was the first day in university , and being a first year , freshly out of high school with average marks , I rushed like everybody to my first lecture , having wasted already 15 precious minutes being lost in this goddamn it huge and spacious place , I barely made it in time with the professor , who was an old man with barely any hair on his head , dressed in a long coat that looked expensive enough for his career , taking long strides to the center of the huge hall , he installed his things on the mahogany like desk , he checked the data-show , making sure it actually works , he cleared his throat , grabbing the micro  , just in time with me finding a vacant seat at the very back , I barely can see anything , that’s why i pull out of my bag my specs and my notebook , putting them on I tried to focus ,   
the professor started  by some introductions , he explained that he will teaching us Algebra , as expected from his smart expensive look , it was obvious , he quickly scrambled some formulas we ‘ve already seen last year and some new ones we’ll be using , we spent those two agonizing hours writing furiously and taking notes as much as possible , nobody wanted to fail a semester , everybody being attentive with whatever was been explained , it wasn’t really a big deal it was just a reminder of old stuff .  at the end of the lecture everybody rushed out just wanting to have a breather, because having been forced to seat still for two hours listening to this old man talking passionately about formulas like they‘re his life and the love he’d die to protect is really agonizing, not knowing where to go I stayed at my place observing people, seems like everyone here has a group of friends except well, me. all my friends attended different universities and we drifted apart, leaving me alone but that never bothered me, I grabbed my phone, putting my earphones, I decided some mushed up track my sister showed me last night would help,   
barely on my 10 minutes into the track, the wave of the same students starts to fill in the quiet hall and soon you could hear the loud shatter of students and laughter echoing in the hall which soon came to an end indicating the arrival of the next professor.  
The morning class was pretty much normal, nothing out of the usual, and by the lunch break I heaved a sigh, _finally lectures are over …_ gathering my stuff and exiting the hall I contemplate with  myself , _what should I do ? Should I grab something from the canteen? Or just eat what I prepared last night ? Okay I’ll just eat the quick sandwich I prepared , it’s going to be wasted …_  
I wondered in the halls and after 10 min of turning around , I admitted being lost , _shit now what ?_  
I kept on searching but seems like this department of the university is unused and just as I lost hope , I saw a glimpse of a bright light and I made my way there only to be owed , because the beauty of this hidden wild garden was the sight that makes the tension in you vanish , I took a seat by a huge old tree , with long thick branches that protected me from the unforgiving burning rays of the flaming sun , _I hate mid-day ,_ I set an alarm , not to lose track of time and enjoyed my simple lunch all alone , without any disturbance , _joyful , nobody knows of this place yet , so I could come here all I want .  
_ lost in my thoughts I realized the blasting music indicating that my time is up , I took some pictures as a memory of this peaceful place and tried to make my way out to the other building were my noon lectures starts in one hour , surprisingly enough I easily emerged from the building and walked just a few steps on the campus grounds and I reached the building B                 , seeing as I still have nearly 40 minutes I grabbed my novel ( fool me ounce ) and continued to read , I was one of those people who loves to read , a book-warm , if that’s what they call us , well better than waste precious time , right ? it was close to 30 minutes before the lesson starts when the janitor greeted me asking if i want to come inside the class-room and I gladly accepted , he opened the room and left , I put down my novel , not forgetting to mark the page , I turned around starring at my new class-room it seemed just like that one in high school just slightly vast , with poorly designed desks and a white large board , _well that’s what you get when you attend a public university_ , glancing at my watch , there were still 20 minutes but students were slowly filling in , by the time the teacher come , the room was full to the brim , which irritated me because more people means more noise , the teacher being a strict mid-aged woman with a petite shape and a firm voice managed to calm down every single soul , she distributed sheets for everyone to quickly do them and in 15 min she ‘d  take them back , _tests already ? No introduction, nothing at all._  
By 15 min I managed the majority of the questions , they weren’t easy  but I tried my best , just as we’re passing the sheets , the class-room ‘s door slammed hard against the wall , and a slim figure , entered followed by a group of a giggling girls , panting and taking harried breath :  
“ sorry madam we’re late “ , __  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi guys ,   
> this is my first published work , i've been debating with myself for quit a long time if I should post it or not, well I think it’s not worth posting ?   
> anyways I know it will be so confusing for you , and probably the summary is nothing like the story heheh , sorry .  
> please be gentle with me , my first language is Arabic not English .  
> so criticism is welcomed so is kudos and comment .  
> thank you .


End file.
